Sad Love Song
by boskim
Summary: No desc jadi silahkan mampir baca saja


"Salah satu cara Tuhan yang membuat anda menjadi hebat adalah dengan meletakan penyesalan di posisi paling belakang"

Entah ada angin apa saat itu yang menyambar diri yoochun. Seperti akal sehatnya sudah tidak ada lagi.

"Kamu sudah gila chun? Bagaimana bisa kamu menjodohkanku dengan mantan pacarmu." sergah Yunho mendengar ke yoochun karna menjodohkannya dengan salah satu mantannya.

"Jaejoong sendiri yang minta, yah aku hanya menepatinya saja", jawab Yoochun dengan santainya.

Sahabat yunho yang satu ini memang terbilang gila. Tidak ada seorang sahabat yang akan menjodohkan mantannya ke sahabatnya sendiri, bukankah itu akan tampak seperti piala bergilir? Karna perbuatan sahabatnya, yunho harus mengalami hari-hari bagaikan diteror.

Setelah kemarin yunho dibuat bingung oleh sesosok penelfon misterius, dan ternyata dia adalah mantan Yoochun yang ternyata yunho kenal. Dan kagetnya, jaejooong sengaja meminta nomor handphone yunho kepada Yoochun. Setelah mengungkapkan identitas sebenarnya, Jaejoong malah lebih sering lagi menghubungi yunho.

"Hey, kapan bisa jalan sama kamu", tanya jaejoong dengan suara yang terdengar manis.

"Kapan-kapan", jawab yunho lugas.

Sebenarnya yunho merasa tidak nyaman dengan Yoochun, tapi perhatian Jaejoong membuat yunho semakin luluh, hingga suatu hari jaejoong menyatakan cinta kepadanya.

"Yunho, aku sayang sama kamu. Maukah kamu menjadi pacarku?" ucapan Jaejoong mengagetkan Yunho.

Ini kali pertamamya ia dikejar seseorang yang menyukainya dan ini pertama kalinya juga ada orang lain yang menyatakan cinta pada yunho.

"Jaejoong .. Kamu itu mantan sahabatku, aku tidak mungkin berpacaran dengan mantan kekasih sahabatku sendiri. Aku takut dia tersakiti", jawab yunho dengan nada lirihnya yang memang orangnya gampang merasa tidak enakan apalagi ke sahabatnya sendiri.

"Sudahlah Yunho, Yoochun tidak pernah ada masalah dengan hal ini kok. Dia justru rela melepaskanku, aku hanya sebatas temenan saja sama dia sekarang", ucap jaejoong mencoba meyakinkan yunho.

Tiba-tiba panggilan telepon tertahan sebelumnya, dan tiba-tiba ada suara Yoochun diujung teleponnya.

"Sudahlah Yunho, kamu jangan merasa tidak enakan begitu. Kita sudah tidak ada apa-apa, lagi pula aku tidak mungkin mengabulkan permintaan dia untuk minta dijodohkan sama kamu kalau aku masih sayang sama dia." Ucap Yoochun.

"Tapi Chun...", ucap yunho dengan nada terkejutnya.

"Sudah dengar sendiri kan, Yoochun saja tidak masalah." Jaejoong memotong kalimat Yunho dan Yoochun pun mematikan teleponnya.

"Jadi bagaimana?", tanya jaejoong lagi menunggu kepastian jawaban yunho.

"Sebenarnya sih aku juga sayang sama kamu...Cuma.."

"Terima kasih ya yunho, aku senang banget. Jadi kamu mau jadi pacarku." Lagi-lagi jaejoong memotong kalimat yunho.

Yunho hanya bisa menganggukkan kepala dan mengatakan, "iya Joongie.."jawab yunho kemudian.

Tak terasa sudah dua minggu yunho berpacaran dengan jaejoong. Memang indah saat-saat itu, karena perhatian jaejoong mampu melunakkan hati yunho yang keras.

Namun lama kelamaan yunho semakin merasa bersalah dengan yoochun. Perasaan bersalah itu tak mungkin hilang begitu saja. Hingga suatu hari jaejoong terkejut dengan ucapan yunho.

"Joongie .. Sepertinya hubungan kita sudah tidak bisa dilanjutin lagi. Aku terus merasa bersalah sama yoochun, aku tahu perasaan dia bagaimana melihat kita jalan berdua. Walaupun dia tidak mengatakannya, tapi aku tahu itu joongie.." ucap yunho dengan nada lirihnya.

"Yunho, yoochun tidak seperti itu. Dia ikut seneng kok melihat kita. Lagi pula tidak ada apa-apa juga kan, tidak ada yang berubah kan dari sikap yoochun sejak kita berpacaran?", ucap jaejoong kembali meyakinkan yunho.

"Iya joongie .. tapi aku tahu perasaan dia sebenarnya. Lebih baik kita temenan saja ya." ucap yunho yang tetap nekat ingin putus sama jaejoong.

Sesaat kemudian jaejoong terdiam dan tertunduk.

"Hmm ... ya sudah kalau memang itu mau kamu. Tapi kita tetep temenan kan, tidak apa-apa kan kalau aku tetep sayang sama kamu." Ucap jaejoong dengan nada lirihnya kemudian.

Yunho hanya mengangguk lalu pergi dari hadapan jaejoong.

Bagai hujan yang disambar petir, perasaannya saat itu campur aduk, mengingat hubungannya dengan yunho baru berjalan sebentar, dan diakhirnya pun juga sebentar.

Jaejoong hanya bisa menangis dan mengiyakan apa yang yunho pinta, karna pada awalnya memang yunho sudah mengatakan hal ini padanya, namun dirinyalah yang tetap bersikeras meyakinkan yunho.

Suatu hari yoochun mendekati yunho. Yah, yoochun heran karena sudah jarang yunho dan jaejoong bersama.

"Yunho .. Dimana jaejoong. Aku tidak pernah lagi melihatnya bersamammu dijalan", tanya yoochun penasaran dengan hubungan keduanya.

"Mmm ... Aku sudah tidak berpacaran lagi dengan jaejoong chun. Aku tidak enak sama kamu, bagaimana perasaan kamu melihat kita berdua jalan bersama, kamu kan mantannya dia", jawab yunho dengan jujur.

"Astaga yunho ... Jangan seperti itu juga. Aku sangat santai saja, aku sudah tidak ada rasa apa-apa lagi sama dia. Kenapa sih kamu memutuskan dia .. Aku ikut senang meliihat jaejoong sama kamu berpacaran. Aku tahu kamu baik buat dia", jelas yoochun pada yunho.

Yunho hanya bisa terdiam dan mengangkat bahu.

"Yah mau bagaimana lagi. Sudah putus juga,bsudah kejadian", lanjut yunho kemudian.

"Aku yakin bentar lagi dia akan meminta kamu buat kembali lagi sama dia. Aku tahu jaejoong bagaimana."

Sepulang sekolah, tanpa ganti baju lagi yunho langsung merebahkan diri di kasur empuknya. Saat baru akan memejamkan mata, dering handphone mengejutkan yunho dan tertera nama jaejoong di sana.

"Iya joongie. Kenapa?", tanya yunho

"Kamu lagi ngapain sekarang? Sudah makan belum? Apa aku mengganggu?", tanya jaejoong bertubi-tubi.

"Tidak lagi ngapa-ngapain. Tidak kok tidak menganggu", jawab yunho seadanya.

"Bagaimana kabar kamu, baik-baik saja kan?" Tanya jaejoong lagi

"Baik kok. Kamu?"

"Baik juga. Ya sudah yah yunho, baik-baik ya. Aku hanya ingin mendengar suara kamu saja kok." Ucap jaejoong kemudian dan dia langsung mematikan telepon. Mendengar ucapan terakhirnya, yunho terdiam.

Setelah hampir 1 bulan yunho putus dengan jaejoong, muncul seorang yang ingin jadi pengganti jaejoong.

Namun sama dengan jaejoong saat dulu, yunho belum mengenalnya lama dengan boa. Tapi untuk sekedar melupakan jaejoong bolehlah pikir yunho.

Akhirnya setelah yunho pikir-pikir, yunho juga menerima boa. Tak terasa hubungannya dengan boa bertahan lama hingga hampir 6 bulan. Namun semakin lama yunho bersamanya semakin merasakan bahwa sifat boa mulai berubah.

Dia emosian dan mulai posesif. Yunho mulai mencoba untuk lepas dari dia, namun ancaman-ancamannya terus membuat yunho takut. Hingga hampir satu bulan yunho bertahan dalam keadaan penuh tekanan, dan hingga akhirnya tiba-tiba sosok jaejoong datang lagi ke kehidupan jaejoong.

"Hai yunho, bagaimana kabarmu. Kok kelihatannya kamu sakit yah? Pucat sekali wajahmu?" ujar jaejoong saat bertemu di sebuah kafe.

Memang sejak bermasalah dengan boa, yunho mulai berubah. Karena penuh tekanan, dirinya sering memikirkan masalah itu sehingga kesehatannya juga menurun. Yunho hanya memendamnya sendiri karena takut menceritakannya kepada orang tuanya.

"Hmm. Tidak kenapa-kenapa kok. Kamu sedang apa disini?" tanya yunho mencoba menghindar dari pertanyaan jaejoong.

"Jangan berbohong yunho, aku tahu dari matamu. Cerita sama aku, aku pasti membantumu." Ucap jaejoong terdengar khawatir.

Akhirnya setelah diyakinkan oleh jaejoong, yunho pun menceritakan semua yang ia alami bersama dengan boa hingga tanpa sadar ia meneteskan airmata di hadapan jaejoong.

"Hmm. Maaf ya joongie, aku jadi tampak cengeng seperti ini."

"Sudahlah, keluarin saja semua kekesalanmu. Aku akan mendengarkan ceritamu kok, tenang saja yah. Aku pasti ada buat kamu." jaejoonh merebahkan kepala yunho di bahunya.

Saat itulah yunho merasa tenang dan damai ketika berada di samping jaejoong.

"Joongie. Maafkan aku yah, dulu aku yang memgakhiri hubungan kita secara tiba-tiba. Tanpa alasan yang jelas pula."

Yunho tiba-tiba membahas masa-masa yang baginya itu adalah hal bodoh yang telah dilakukannya dan perasaan menyesalnya pada jaejoong.

"Ya sudahlah. Sudah terjadi juga. Sekarang juga kalau kamu mau, aku ingin mengajakmu bersama lagi", ucap jaejoong yang serta merta mengagetkan yunho.

"Joongie.. Kamu serius. Kamu kan tahu aku saat ini masih bersama boa."

"Iya, aku tahu. Tapi aku juga tahu kalau hatimu tak bersama boa. Kita bisa kok backstreet dari dia, aku pastikan menyimpan rahasia ini hanya untuk kita berdua." Jawab jaejoong meyakinkan yunho.

"Kamu yakin?.. Aku bahkan belum bisa putus dari dia. Kamu yakin semuanya akan baik-baik aja?"

"Aku yakin semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Aku akan tanggung jawab kalau ada apa-apa."

"Iya joongie ... Aku mau. Terima kasih ya, kamu janji akan menyimpan rahasia ini baik-baik. Aku juga akan mengusahakan untuk secepatnya putus dari boa." Yakin yunho pada ucapannya.

"Aku janji buat kamu." Ucap jaejoong dan kemudian yunho mencium kening jaejoong.

Sudah 3 minggu yunho backstreet dengantelahoong dari boa. Yunho terkadang merasa bersalah sama jaejoong, bagaimana bisa ia mengiyakan permintaanya untuk jadi yang kedua. Sementara dirinya tahu, itu pasti akan menyakitkan.

Suatu hari yunho mendengar sebuah gosip tentang jaejoong.

"Yunho, mantan kamu si jaejoong kemarin jalan bersama siwon. Mereka berpacaran yah? Bukannya siwon pacarnya heechul." Tanya luhan yang merupakann sepupu yunho.

"Memangnya kenapa? Kamu mengenal siwon dan heechul?" jawab yunho sedikit kaget mendengar pertanyaan itu. Jelas saja, itu menyangkut jaejoong.

"Kenal lah, heechul kan sepupunya tao. Makanya aku tanya sama kamu."

Aku baru ingat kalau tao, pacarnya luhan sepupuan dengan heechul dan rumahnya pun berdeketan.

"Oh iya. Trus kenapa? Kamu mau aku tanya sama jaejoong. Ih aku tidak maulah, nanti dia berfikir aku ingin kembali sama dia, sibuk mengurusi kehidupan pribadi dia." Jawab yunho.

"iya ya. Ya sudah, tidak usah diurusin, biar heechul tahu sendiri saja", jawab luhan kemudian.

Padahal sebenarnya yunho juga pasti akan bertanya kepada jaejoong, secara jaejoong pacarnya.

Walaupun menjadi yang kedua, tapi bagi yunho, jaejoong tetep nomor satu. Dan mendengar dia jalan bersama lelaki lain, sontak yunho merasa kaget.

"Je, kamu kemarin jalan bersama siapa?" yunho mencoba buat tidak langsung menayakan tentang siwon.

"Aku kemarin tidak jalan kok, aku hanya dirumah saja." Jawab jaejoong.

"Benerkah?"

"Iya, beneran." Yakin jaejoong.

"Oh, sepertinya jaejoong sudah mulai mencoba berbohong kepada yunho. Apa maksudnya? Apa dia sudah bosan dengan hubungan ini. Tapi kenapa harus dengan cara seperti ini? Kalau sudah tidak kuat, kenapa tidak bilang saja?

Lagi pula waktu itu yunho juga bukan yang minta kan, justru jaejoong sendiri yang minta dijadikan yang kedua. Walaupun menjadi yang kedua, dia tak seharusnya bebas jalan bersama pria lain juga dong", Batin yunho yang menggerutu karena merasa kesal telah dibohongi jaejoong.

"Yunho .. kenapa diam?" Tanya jaejoong.

"Oh tidak, hanya ingin tahu saja. Oh iya, ada yang mau aku katakan. Kalau kamu sudah tak tahan dengan hubungan kita ini, kita cukup disini saja. Aku juga tidak mau kamu terus-terusan berada di posisi seperti ini. Kamu bisa bebas juga kan mau jalan bersama pria lain, mau mencari pria lain tanpa ada yang menghalangi." Ucap yunho seketika.

"Loh kok? Aku senang kok di posisi seperti ini, aku sangat nikmatin."

"Sudahlah, jangan bohong. Kemarin kamu jalan bersama siwon kan. Kalau kamu sudah jenuh dengan hubungan ini, kamu bisa bilang sama aku, bukan dengan cara seperti ini. Aku tahu kamu yang kedua buatku, tapi bukan berarti kamu bisa bebas jalan dengan pria lain." Sergah yunho.

"Oh, jadi karena itu kamu marah sama aku? Iya aku akuin kemarin aku jalan sama siwon, tapi..."

"Sudahlah tak ada tapi-tapian. Sekarang aku membebaskan kamu buat jalan bersama pria lain. Sudah cukup kamu jadi yang kedua buatku. Selamat bersenang-senang ya. Maafin aku sudah jahat sama kamu", ucap yunho memotong kalimat jaejoong dengan nada amarahnya dan langsung mematikan panggilan. Beberapa kali jaejoong mencoba menelpon kembali, tapi tidak yunho hiraukan.

2 hari lagi ulang tahun yunho yang ke-17 dan yunho berniat untuk merayakannya. Namun hingga ulang tahunnya kali ini, sudah sekitar 2 bulan masalah yunho dengan boa tak kunjung usai. Jaejoong yang selalu membuatnya tenang, juga telah hilang.

Saat malam pesta ulang tahun yunho, yang datang pertama kali adalah boa dan dia langsung terus berada di samping yunho dan ikut menyalami teman-teman yunho yang datang.

"Ih, ngapain sih boa disini terus. Ya tuhan, aku mohon jauhkanlah boa dari kehidupanku untuk selama-lamanya. Aku sudah tak mau mengenal dia lagi." Gumam yunho dalam hati.

"Luhan, aku risih bersama boa. Maunya dia selalu disampingku melulu. Oh iya, tao dimana?", ucap yunho yang selalu curhat kepada luhan, satu-satunya orang yang tahu masalahnya dengan boa.

"Kamu pindah saja, jangan ditanggapi, anggap saja dia tak ada, kalau dia terus deketin kamu. Tao bentar lagi datang kok, dia lagi menunggu mobilnya yang dipake siwon buat jalan bersama heechul."

"Loh masih sama heechul? Kan kemaren kamu bilang siwon jalan sama jaejoong."

"Iya benar, tapi ternyata jaejoong sama siwon itu hanya temen dekat. Mereka sudah lama temanan dan memang sudah sering jalan berdua, kemarin juga siwon meminta jaejoong buat menemaninya ke toko buku soalnya heechul sedang ada kegiatan. Heechul juga mengenal jaejoong", ucap luhan menjelaskan pada yunho.

Yunho kaget dan terdiam mendengarnya, kemarin ia sudah curiga kepada jaejoong bahkan langsung memutuskan hubungan mereka. Jaejoong tak sempat menjelaskan karna yunho sudah memotong kalimatnya duluan. Yunho pun merasa menyesal karena selama ini jaejoonglah yang selalu menenangkan dirinya.

Satu persatu teman-teman yunho datang, dan pada saat acara tiup lilin akan dmulai. Teman-teman yunho yang berada di depan terdengar riuh, sempat terdengar salah satu teman perempuan yunho menjerit.

Yunho pun mencoba melihat apa yang terjadi. Hampir semua teman-teman yunho ikut berlarian ke depan rumah yunho. Saat yunho berlari, yunho melihat sebuah kendaraan terbaring di depan pagar rumahnya dan yunho tercengang melihatnya. Itu adalah motor jaejoong.

"Jaejoong, itu motor jaejoong. Yunho yakin itu. Tapi kenapa jaejoong disini? Dari tadi ia juga tak melihat jaejoong, dan ia juga tak pernah memberi tahu dia kalau ia akan merayan pesta." yunho mencoba menerka-nerka.

"Yunho, Jaejoong", luhan langsung menghampiri yunho dan menarik tangannya kearah temen-temennya yang sedang mengerumuni sesuatu. Saat melihat apa yang ada di tengah-tengah mereka, ada seseorang yang terbujur kaku dengan kepala bersimbah darah.

Yunho terduduk di hadapannya dan sontak yunho menjerit sambil meneteskan airmata.

"Jaejoong .. bangun joongie. Kenapa bisa seperti ini. Bangun jaejoong," teriak yunho menjerit memanggil nama jaejoong berharap jaejoong dapat berkata sesuatu.

Namun jaejoong tetap terbaring lemah, beberapa detik kemudian mata jaejoong perlahan terbuka, ia tersenyum dan dengan bersusah payah jaejoong mencoba meraih pipi yunho.

Yunho meraih tangannya dan melekatkannya ke pipi yunho. Setelah itu jaejoong kembali memejamkan mata dan perlahan tangannya terlepas dari genggaman yunho.

"Jaejoong", teriak yunho histeris menangis dan langsung memeluk jaejoong. Tak dihiraukan jas pestanya telah dipenuhi oleh darah jaejoong.

Boa mendekati yunho dan menarik yunho. Tak dihiraukan oleh yunho panggilannya, yunho bahkan menepis tangannya dari pundak. Kemudian luhan mendekati yunho.

"Yunho, tadi aku menemukan ini di dekat tubuh jaejoong", luhan memberikan sebuah kotak mungil yang lucu.

"Dengan meneteskan air mata, perlahan yunho membuka kado tersebut. Isinya adalah sebuah jam tangan bertuliskan my love dan sebuah kartu kecil", yunho kemudian membaca tulisan di kartu tersebut.

"Jung yunho my love, happy birthday ya. walaupun kisah kita begitu singkat, tapi semuanya begitu indah. Terima kasih ya sudah pernah hadir dihidupku memberikan cinta untukku. Aku akan selalu sayang kamu."

Setelah membaca tulisan itu, yunho kembali menangis histeris memanggil nama jaejoong. Ia sadar kedatangan jaejoong ke sini adalah ingin memberikan kado untuk yunho.

Yunho menyesal karena dulu, ia telah marah-marah kepada jaejoong dan bahkan sampai mengakhiri hubungan dia karena kecurigaan yunho yang ternyata salah.

Ternyata jaejoong masih ingat dengan ulang tahunnya, dan ia memberikan sesuatu untuk yunho, namun sekarang penyesalan yunho sudah terlambat.

Jaejoong telah pergi dan yunho hanya bisa mengungkapkan penyesalan itu pada pusaranya nanti.

Tak lama ambulan datang membawa jasad jaejoong. Boa pun kembali mendekati yunho dan mencoba menenangkannya.

"Sudahlah yunho, jaejoong sudah tidak ada, tidak usah ditangisin." Ucap boa.

"Diem kamu. Ini semua gara-gara kamu. Aku tidak pernah mengharapkan kamu ada di pestaku malem ini, sudah cukup kamu bikin hidupku tersiksa, penuh tekanan. Bukan hanya sakit hati, tapi sakit jiwa raga. Kamu itu manusia tak punya hati, aku menyesal mengenalmu. Pergi kamu dari hidup aku, sebelum aku berbuat nekat. Silahkan kamu bertobat sebelum kamu nyusul jaejoong dan kamu bakal tersiksa lebih dari rasa sakit aku yang sudah kamu bikin tersiksa. Aku benci kamu, jangan pernah anggap aku ada. Aku tak akan pernah dan tak kan mau lagi mendengar nama kamubdan melihat wajahmu dihadapanku", ucap yunho dengan memaki-maki boa di hadapan teman-temannya.

Malam itu semua kekesalan yang yunho pendam selama ini seketika dikeluarkannya.

"Yunho .." boa mencoba memegang tangan yunho dan yunho kemudian langsung menepisnya.

"Pergi. Aku tidak membutuhkanmu. Kamu hanya membuat hidupku hancur", yunho menunduk, enggan menatap wajah boa dan kemudian boa terdiam di hadapan yunho.

"Aku bilang pergi, jangan mengharapkanku lagi untuk mengenal orang tidak punya hati sepertimu. Dosa terbesarku adalah mengenalmu. Kamu tahu itu?" maki yunho sambil terus menunduk.

Yunho pergi meninggalkan boa dan teman-temannya. Dan kemudian Boa mencoba kembali menarik tangan yunho.

"Jangan coba menyentuhku", yunho menepis tangan boa dan berlalu pergi tanpa menghiraukan tatapan heran teman-temanny yang penuh tanda tanya karena makian-makian yang yunho lontarkan tadi.

Yunho menarik tangan luhan dan memintanya untuk membawa yunho ke rumah sakit dimana jaejoonh dibawa. Dari kejauhan tak lama yunho melihat boa juga berlalu pergi.

"Jaejoong, maafkan aku. Maafin sikapku ke kamu selama ini, aku sudah berpikiran buruk tentangmu. Aku menyesal sempat marah-marah sama kamu dan bahkan mengakhiri hubungan denganmu.

Disaat aku ingin memperbaikinya, kamu sudah pergi joongie. Walaupun kamu pernah menjadi yang kedua buatku, tapi bagiku kamu tetep yang pertama dan terbaik untukku.

Aku akan selalu menjadi angel dan cinta untukmu joongie. Semoga kamu tenang disana, doaku akan selalu ada untukmu.

Simpan cintaku ditidur panjang mu ya. I love you." Bisik yunho kemudian di telinga jaejoong saat yunho telah berada di hadapan jasad jaejoong sambil meneteskan air mata yang sudah teelanjur jatuh membasahi wajahnya.

Dihari di ulang tahun yunho, jaejoong memang telah pergi. Namun cintanya akan selalu hidup dihati yunho, dan kado itu adalah kado terakhir dan terindah dari jaejoong. Bagi yunho cintanya terhadap jaejoong akan tetap utuh selama hidupnya.

Jauh kau pergi meninggalkan diriku,

Disini aku merindukan dirimu

Ingin kucoba mencari penggantimu

Namun tak lagi kan seperti dirimu oh kekasih ...

Enjoy membacanya ya semua, jangan lupa vote komentarnya. Terima kasih 


End file.
